Hidden
by littlemissgiggles
Summary: l/j with a hint of l/s. Lily is a social outcast but when she shouts at the most popular group at Hogwarts will things change. maybe james can uncover the true Lily and bring her out of her shell. But it's safer to stay hidden. Isnt it?


****

HIDDEN

AN: Hiya. i hope u like the story. it's pretty understandable but if not email me at cherrybee63@hotmail.com or it might be clearer at the end of the chapter. One point to make SIRIUS IS NOT AT THE SKOOL YET, i no that they should all no each other already but this is the way my story is. He will be in soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

She bit back a growl of frustration and nudged her glasses to the bridge of her nose. Heavy as hell they were. And the frames made her feel as if she were looking out of a muddy window. Thick and dirty. But it did the trick, even if she didn't need them. Lily didn't consider herself pretty or smart, well not anymore and she knew she wouldn't get anywhere with magic.

It never used to be like this, before she found out she was 'special' she had two model parents and the perfect older sister, who would expect the perfect world to change so much. But as they say, perfection never lasts.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Lily concentrated on her transfiguration homework, yeah even as a witch you get homework, life was so unfair sometimes. Hearing laughter from the other side of the room, Lily moved her chair closer to the table and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. But she just couldn't comprehend the questions.

Getting frustrated again she slammed her quill down and looked around the common room. That was part of the problem, she just couldn't concentrate. She scolded herself endless periods of times. She never understood the point of it all, she would never amount to anything and magic was forbidden in the house. So really why bother.

Just as she was about to give up a group of people entered. Five in total. They were what you called the 'popular' group, envied by all houses, well except Slytherin but they hate everyone.

James Potter, or known as Prongs by his friends, the handsome and knight in shining armour to damsels in distress. Although he's the one that normally puts them in that position.

Remus Lupin, Moony, the cute and friendly, with a mysterious side that brings girls to him like a magnet.

Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, funny and hot, with a sense of humour no one can yet beat.(AN: i think i must be insane, but he won't stay like this.)

Tiffany Hopkin, beautiful and sexy, but really does act like the typical 'blonde'.

Lita Tyler, smart and adorable, the little sister of the group. Pampered by all.

They were treated like royalty at the school and the thought of her being a small peasant girl made Lily frown. Seeing a familiar figure slip in behind them made a smile spread over her face though. The petite blonde walked over to her a plopped down in one of the seats.

"Hey Lil's, why weren't ya at the dinner hall, I was lookin for you?" Emmy questioned.

Lily dragged her eyes away from the Royal family and laughed at her friends enquiry, as of course she hadn't eaten in the hall in ages. Not since this year anyway. No one noticed, well except Em.

"You know I never eat there Em's. Besides I have to finish this stupid Fig homework how can you of finished it so fast? I can't seem to do the first question." Lily sighed with annoyance and waved her hands at the mess to emphasise her point.

Emmy couldn't help but giggle at Lily's fanatics. She really did wonder about this girl sometimes. Other then Em, Lily had no friends, she's not classed as a total outcast but pretty much. Always quiet, not trying to be liked like most people. She wasn't concerned, if they wanted to befriend her then they would like her the way she is. Although she didn't exactly show her true self anyway. She didn't follow the normal trends or try to make herself look good, quite the opposite really. Which was part of the reason she was disliked so much.

Hearing another set of giggling they both looked over in the gang's direction to see James nibbling on Tiffany's neck. Em cocked her head their way.

"So what's up with that, I thought James was with Tia yesterday. I knew he was quick but that's ridiculous."

"I agree, but James is still WITH Tia, he'll probably pass it off as nothing, you know what Tia's like, she'll believe him. I think he's a pompous jerk." Lily narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Ahww, he ain't that bad, and he's my half cousin so really I should be telling you to shut it, but carry on if it will make you feel better." Em said with mock innocence.

Lily started to pick up all her papers while trying to keep her eyes focused on her friend.

"You wouldn't know it the way you two act. He ignores you like hell and you encourage me when I bitch about him."

"It's not that bad and besides, we have nothing in common. I'm sure we could all get along if you gave him a chance." Em pointed out.

"What about him giving me a chance. I mean look at me, I can't really blame him."

They both were about to reach their dorm when a loud explosion came from inside it. Throwing them to the bottom of the stairs in a heap.

Groaning in pain Lily tried to untangle herself from the body next to her but only managing to make it worse. Raising her head slightly to see if any help was coming she wasn't surprised to see everyone laughing at them. No help from anyone. She could feel Em getting up beside her and stretched an arm to help Lily up. Once they were dusted off they were about to turn and leave when Lily saw James and Peter high fiveing each other. That was it for her, she was going to do what she had wanted for a long time. Moving towards them she felt Em's hand trying to hold her back.

"It's not worth it Lil, they do this to everyone, it wasn't necessarily at us. Come on lets just go." Em said with urgency in her voice. She knew what Lil got like when she was angry, normally she could control it but she looked fuming.

Shrugging off her friends hands and protests Lily marched right up to James and stared him straight in the eye. A glare that is hardly ever seen, but when it is it's deadly. Staring straight back James held his ground, trying to contain his laughter.

"YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY DON'T YOU, laughing at other peoples misfortune. Yeah sure you think it's a joke. And yeah sometimes it can be but do you EVER really think about what the victim feels like. As long as you get your laugh you don't care, no matter who you hurt." Lily stopped to catch her breath, her face now red from embarrassment and anger. James was just about to answer when Lily carried on again.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I THINK YOU'RE PATHETIC. YOU'RE AN ARROGANT JERK, PARADING AROUND THE SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. WHY DON'T YOU___" Lily was cut off as Em had managed to grab her by the forearm.

"Lily stop it. Your making a foul of yourself." she whispered in her ear. Unfortunately James heard it anyway.

"Yeah LIL-E, who do you think you are to shout at us. To shout at anyone. YOUR JUST A NOBODY, I BET MORE THAN HALF THESE PEOPLE HERE DON'T NO YOUR NAME" he pointed at the crowed now forming. Gasps were heard and whispers spread throughout the room. Nobody did really know who she was, she was just the girl at the library or the girl who sits at the back of the class.

Lily could feel tears forming as she looked round the common room, it was true, she was a no one and probably always would be. Running towards the stairs she stopped and turned around.

"You know what James, maybe I am a nobody. But I would prefer to be a nobody then someone who makes fun of the innocent and doesn't care about anybody but themselves. That's someone I would never want to be." Shocked by what she just said James didn't know what else to say and Lily was free to run off to her dorm.

"She didn't deserve that James and you know it." Em said that and then sprinted after her friend.

The crowd turned towards James to see his reaction, but he turned and walked out of the common room, a look of confusion and a hint of guilt on his face.

AN: **That's it. i hope it was ok. give me ur opinion. and please be honest. i dont mind flames. About the explosion. That was just a spell the 'ROYAL' family had set in their dorm room so the first person to reach the dorm gets a shock. It has a safety spell with it so they aren't really hurt. Soz its a bit confusing but it wasn't necessarily intended for Lily and Emmy. James, Remus, Peter (well maybe him) and Tiffany, Lita arent really that bad, but they are just a bit stuck up at the beginning. They will NOT stay like that though. Sirius will come in soon. Thanks for reading hopefully if u like it there will be another chapter soon.**


End file.
